Sparks
by Ninja Elf girl
Summary: Crys Sparks has no real place. She doesn't mind not being believed in,its quite and serene. After cracking her neck and being revived as a spirit of imagination, she unconsciously tries to find a place of belonging. 300 years from her resurrection, she meets Jack Frost as he's complaining about not being seen. Join her on her journey to finding belonging, family, and true love.
1. Chapter 1-Prologue

It was soft. The middle of summer in Canada,1731. I was laying in a meadow with the sorest neck I can remember. Thing is this isn't how I imagined heaven. Just a few minutes ago I went crashing down a steep drop off in the middle of the forest, and I broke my neck. I had been running away from some of the older boys in the town, they were trying to burn my drawings.

I sat up slowly before rubbing my neck. Looking down I noticed my dress was torn and sitting at my feet was a piece of stiff paper and a paint brush. Picking up the drawing utensils, I tried to remember where they came from. I had stashed my drawing book in a trunk before I fled. Setting down the peculiar items, I crawled over to a nearby pond, desperate for a drink. I stopped as I looked at my glassy reflection.

I had layered, medium black hair along with new red irises in my squinted eyes. My brow furrowed as I looked closer, I had black eyes not red. Reluctantly ignoring that news, I splashed some chilled water on my cream skin.

Suddenly, I heard a crunch in the untouched grass. Snapping my head instinctly in that direction, I saw a flash of grey-blue. I crouched, sneaking towards the source of the sound, I lurched forward grabbing at a foreign fur. After a bit of a tussle, I realized I was fighting a Rabbit larger than me.

I lurched back in surprise as the creature stood up. The to add to my shock, he spoke.

"Crikey, Manny keeps on making spirits like this and we'll have a cabin full. First Frost then you... Who are you?"

"I-I should be asking you that! you're a...a rabbit! Rabbits don't talk!"

"I'm the Easter Bunny I'll have you know; Bunnymund to you. "

"But I thought the Easter bunny was just a wives tale... My-my names Crys. Crys Sparks. Who's Manny?"

"Oi you better sit down. This'll take a while."

* * *

_300 years since that day._ I thought silently. _300 years since I was turned into a spirit of imagination._

I sat down on a frozen rooftop pulling out my newly upgraded stylus and drawing tablet.

That day in the meadow, me and Bunnymund tried to figure out what my powers were. We soon discovered that depending on what I wrote or drew on the piece of paper, would be loaded into the paintbrush like a wand. I would write down something like flowers, point it at the ground and _voila!_ The ground would be covered in a variety of flowers.

I can't do anything drastic, like Death and kill someone. It also takes a lot of power and energy to control a living being if its unwilling. After a while I figured it was time for a change and upgraded my paper and paintbrush to a stylus and drawing tablet that has a screen on it like a Ipad. I also changed my clothes.

I'm now covered in something more modern. A three-sizes-too-big hoodie,white skinny-jeans and high-top skate shoes.

As I pulled out my drawing utensils, I resumed painting the quaint café across the street. After a while though, a cold rush of wind tipped me over sprawling me on the snow-bitten cement.


	2. Chapter 2 - Jack

**Thank you to the followers and favorites! Its really encouraging!**

* * *

I stood up with a grunt, looking towards the street to find it was covered in a sudden coat of slippery ice. Surprised with the sudden appearance of the frozen water, I figured it was the work of a winter spirit.

_Its been a while since you've seen anyone. Maybe you should go see who it is._

One part of me said.

_That's how I like it._

Another said

With a sigh I decided to go at least see who it was. All I had to do was follow the ice, and I soon at the towns famous sculpture. Before I could react a large sofa collided with a child getting up. I widened my eyes, wondering if the boy was hurt seriously. Then he popped up to greet his friends cheerfully, exclaiming about his broken tooth.

"No,No! That wasn't the Tooth fairy that was me!" a partially deep voice cried out.

I look up to see a guy, probably the same age as me, if not older. He had short white hair that blended into his pale skin, but contrasted deeply with his dark eyebrows. His blue eyes looked over at the children in angst before flying over to them. My curiosity was peeked when the children walked right through him.

_So he must be looking for believers._

I thought dully.

I walked over with a bit of a swing. As I approached the tall spirit, He look up at me before squinting his eyes.

"So... are you looking for a believer or am I just seeing things." I inquired stopping a few feet away from him.

"Heh,maybe. Who are you? I'm Jack Frost." Jack said a childish look brightening his eyes.

"My names Crys Sparks, fellow non-believed in. I'm a spirit of imagination." I said. I couldn't help myself from grinning, it was like his was contagious. "Why do you want to be believed in? I certainly don't."

His expression darkened."You may not but I do. Its boring and lonely."

"I say its quiet and calm." I knew we were raising our voices, but no one could hear us. They never did. No matter how many hours I spent yelling and screaming at my Mother and Father, they never heard me. I could see my sister ask about me and how worried my parents were. I can still see my moms tears. All because of that stupid moon.

I huffed as I turned around and stormed off, now I know why Bunny didn't like him. He probably never takes anything seriously except for being believed in.

* * *

It was night and I was wandering the dark streets. I suddenly heard a thud as someone landed on the ground. Peeking my head out and around the brick building, I noticed the silhouette of my furry friend Bunnymund. And Jack Frost. I watched their exchange as a pair of yeti sneak up behind the frozen fiend. As they threw Jack into a woolen sack,I could see the Claus emblem.

"Not on your nilly." Bunny said with a laugh. "Meet you back at the pole." Then he disappeared into one of his bunny holes.

_That's where they're going. Why do they need Jack. Why's Bunny hanging out with Santa, he hates the cold. You should go check it out._

_Yah...I should._

I thought as I flew towards the north.


End file.
